Talk:Temporal causality loop
Future Tense :In 2152 Encountered a small temporal ship. When the ships power was restored, the temporal causality loop was created in Enterprise's Launch bay ( ) Although it seems to be the same principle, I don't recall the effect which Archer and Trip are going through in "Future Tense" ever being called a causality loop. The reason they were experiencing the "repeat" effect was due to exposure to temporal radiation (again, if I remember correctly). Perhaps this info should be made a background note? ::Although I believe Shran's note is about four years old, I would like to second it and propose that all non-Cause and Effect info be moved to a bg note, as they might be different phenomena. Any objections? -Angry Future Romulan 20:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What you don't realize is that you've been responding to that comment and making that edit over and over again for four years, but it keeps getting reset. —Josiah Rowe 21:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, you just blew my mind. Where's a dekyon field when I need one? -Angry Future Romulan 02:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, its been a while and I've heard no objections, so I'm going to remove all non-"Cause and Effect" info, and relegate them to a bgnote. I'll post the info here for any future discussion: :::In 2152, [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] encountered a small . When the ship's power was restored, a temporal casuality loop was created in Enterprise s launch bay due to the temporal radiation emitted from the pod. ( ) :::Upon his arrival aboard , Q, Junior trapped Janeway's crew in a temporal loop, forcing them keep experiencing the same thirty seconds over and over. He described it as "almost as monotonous as drone boy's essay" on James T. Kirk, which in itself was compared to a Vulcan funeral dirge. ( ) -Angry Future Romulan 14:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I moved the Q2 event to the canon part as temporal loop redirects to this page. it seems silly if it redirects to a bgnote of a canonical item... The Future Tense event seems to be a temporal loop in nature as well... could this be a more general page on loops regardless of what generates them i wonder? --Pseudohuman 05:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Merge Pretty sure this is the same topic as causality loop. Merge and redirect. - Intricated 16:17, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. --From Andoria with Love 02:45, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think this should further be merged with 'The Theory of the Moebius' as described by Worf in , there is nothing to justify that these are separate phenomena. :::If the description over at Moebius is correct, the fact that it is described as "a loop from which there is no escape", while the Enterprise-D crew did escape from their time loop, seems to justify this split. -- Cid Highwind 13:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, fine. That is what he said, but it's a heck of a catch that catch-22. Difference needed I would like for there to be a distinguishable difference between a simple Time Loop and a Temporal Causality Loop. By definition, a causality loop should have an effect caused by the last event that returns them to the first event. In Cause and Effect the Enterprise simply repeated the events leading to its destruction without a designated cause for being returned to a starting point such as in this example: Captain Braxton: A leads to B leads to C leads to A. Juvenile minds. Oh, how can I make you understand, huh? A is an explosion in the twenty-ninth century. Debris from Voyager's hull is found in evidence. I go back in time to destroy you. B. You try to stop me, disabling my weapon which causes me to crash-land back here in the twentieth century. C. Someone in this century steals my timeship and launches it. They go into the future and once there they make one critical mistake which causes a terrible explosion that takes us all the way back to A. There's an explosion in the twenty-ninth century - the cycle of causality is complete! --Capt. Braxton - Voyager: Future's End --Alpinedigital 22:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :In "Cause and Effect" the designated cause for the repeat is stated by La Forge: "If this were a temporal distortion, and if we were close enough to it, it's possible that a large enough explosion might've ruptured the space-time continuum. We collided, exploded, then got stuck in this repeating loop of time." so A leads to B (a temporal rupture caused by a warp core breach near a temporal distortion) leads to A. --Pseudohuman 23:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC)